Stuck With You
by InuzukaPerez
Summary: What was worse than being stuck in the elevator, was being stuck with the guy who annoyed her the most. Karin/Suigetsu


Karin sighed happily while carrying her shopping bags. After spending the whole day shopping, she couldn't wait to just throw herself on the bed and relax. She felt so tired as if she spent the whole day working out.

She hurried towards the elevator before the doors could close. "Wait!" She yelled, still running.

Luckily, she saw a guy press a button. 'Maybe, it's the open door button.' She thought, and then got inside the elevator. "Thanks." She said while dropping her shopping bags on the elevator floor.

"I seriously wished I pressed the close door button." A familiar voice replied.

She immediately looked at him, "Suigetsu?" Her mood quickly changed when she realized it was him.

Suigetsu was her classmate who says annoying her is his fave hobby. She used to think he was 'kinda cute', but that changed when they got to know each other. Now, she thinks he's an asshole.

He smirked, "You're going to the parking lot right?"

"Yeah." She replied, staring blankly at the floor. She couldn't wait to get out of the elevator.

"Alright." He said as he punched the button.

Her head rested against the wall, this was taking too long now. She checked her watch and it was already a minute since they've been inside the elevator. _No need to panic now._

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights turned off. Now _this_ is the perfect time to panic.

"Whoops. Look's like we're stuck." He chuckled lightly.

"What are you? Crazy?!" She yelled, then pressed random buttons wildly. But that was no help, the elevator was still the same and it didn't even move one bit. She soon started banging her fists against the buttons.

"Chill out, you're gonna break it." He laughed. "Just press this button." He said, and then pressed the alarm button.

He repeatedly pressed it for a few more times.

"Now, you're the one who's gonna break that." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe I'm stuck. What's worse is that I'm stuck with _you_. Of all the people in the mall it had to be you."

"And you make me sound like I'm a disgusting creature."

"You are." She replied, and then took out a phone from her bag. "No signal." She said in a devastated voice.

"Well, looks like we're gonna just have to wait until the elevator works again." He shrugged, then sat down on the floor and started listening to music.

"Do you even care if we're stuck?!" She exclaimed.

"Not really." He shook his head slightly. "Anyway, don't talk to me right now. I'm gonna listen to music."

She groaned loudly, he really knows how to annoy a girl.

_Why? Why oh why must I be stuck with a guy who doesn't even make an effort to call for emergency?!_

She later hit her head against the wall a few times.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked apathetically. His eyes were focused on his iPod.

"Why do you care? Just listen to your stupid iPod." She said bitterly.

"Look, just relax okay?" He said. "You don't have to torture yourself, sit down."

"I'm not sitting down at a floor that's been stepped at by so many people with dirty shoes!" She yelled.

He shrugged, "Fine. Stand up for a very long time."

"It's not gonna be a long time." She huffed. "The elevator will work soon. I'm sure."

…

_This is taking a really long time._ She thought, then glanced at Suigetsu who was taking a short nap. Just looking at him made her roll her eyes.

"It's been fifteen minutes now." She muttered. Good thing Suigetsu was sleeping now, or else he would have laughed at her for talking to herself.

Her legs were practically pleading to sit down, but she controlled her urge to sit at the dirty floor.

"I never thought you'd still be standing up until now." He chuckled slightly, then rubbed his eyes. "What a good nap." He yawned. "I should sleep here more often."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood for sarcastic comments.

"Come on. I know you wanna sit down so badly now, but you're afraid I might gloat." He smirked.

_How he knows me so well… I will never know._

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, just sit down. I promise I won't gloat." He patted the floor.

She sighed, then sat down at the floor. No longer caring whether it's dirty or clean.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He chuckled, while sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Whatever." She said, then moved slightly away from him so that there will be a big distance between them.

He ignored the fact that she did that, instead he just started taking a short nap again.

"Great, you never get enough sleep." She said, resting her chin on her knees while staring blankly at her shopping bags so that she won't face him.

…

_Twenty-five minutes. It's been twenty-five minutes now and nothing happened. What if we'll be stuck here forever? Don't be crazy, Karin._

"Geez, you're still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now." He said, opening one eye.

"You won't make me sleep just because you succeeded in making me sit down." She said irritatedly.

"You're body's probably numb right now." He said, then noticed her putting her head on her shopping bags. "Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder?"

"No thanks, I'd rather stick pins in my eye." She replied.

"But my shoulder is more comfortable." He smirked.

She shook her head, "No."

"It's really soft." He grinned, trying not to hide his desperation. 'Shit, man. Don't make it too obvious that you-'

"Fine." She sighed, and then got closer to him and rested her head on his shoulders. She had to admit, his shoulders were soft and comfortable.

He was surprised at her answer; he never thought he'd make her say yes. "Now isn't this nice?" He asked as he rested his head on her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He let out a long sigh; he had to tell her the truth. "Karin, I need to tell you something important." His voice sounded serious which was very rare.

"What is it?"

Before he could tell her the truth, the lights turned on, the elevator started to move again and then the doors opened.

"Finally!" She said happily when she got outside the elevator. "We made it!"

"Great." He said in a not-so-happy voice, and then started walking slowly.

"What is it you wanted to tell me anyway?" She asked.

"I was…" His voice began to fade. "Wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

She had a look of surprise on her face, "You mean like a date? Just the two of us?"

He nodded his head.

"Seriously?" She wrinkled her nose, and then crossed her arms. "Or is this one of your lame jokes?"

"No, I'm serious." He laughed lightly. "So, do you wanna go out or not?"

She took a moment to think. "Sure." She said. Her answer would shock her whole school, but after getting stuck with him… She saw a sweet side of him, and that's the thing that made her say yes. "But, just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please don't be annoying." She joked. And soon the pair started walking together.

_Maybe getting stuck with him wasn't such a bad thing…_

_

* * *

  
_

Hope you enjoyed reading this! (:


End file.
